the_roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
Throughout the years, Apocalypse Rising has undergone many version changes. These changes are from the creation of the Kin Reborn and Kin Reimagined maps, but not before. 1/7/16 -Updated credits displayed in character creator -Fixed sprinting occasionally failing 1/2/16 -Added Filtered String to chat -Added y-axis rotation to character creator -Improved FOV transition when entering ADS, sprinting, or using binoculars -Improved smoothness of melee swing animation, and ADS -Removed support for Shift-Lock -Fixed hits occasionally failing to register when firing upwards -Fixed guns and melee weapons blocking gunshots -Fixed painkillers appearing to damage player when effect wore off -Fixed entering ADS taking longer on slower computers -Fixed gunfire flash failing to replicate to other players -Fixed an issue where weapons could be equipped while driving -Fixed an issue where weapon FOV could be increased beyond normal restrictions 12/17/15 -Christmas Update! -Added three SPECIAL Christmas weapon skins (First three high-tier crate purchases will grant you each unique skin) -Added festive zombies 12/11/15 -Increased headshot damage multiplier to 1.75x -Fixed headshot damage multiplier occasionally failing to apply -Fixed body parts, clothing, and hats occasionally loading in from player's ROBLOX avatar -Fixed an issue where players could jump abnormally high -Fixed Continue button visible when transitioning to Character Creation screen 11/30/15 -Winter Update! -Added snowy ambience 11/25/15 -Fixed an issue where player couldn't move after opening and closing inventory menus -Fixed another instance where moving while viewing a container was possible 11/22/15 -Fixed moving while viewing inventory/container -Fixed hotkeys activating when entering text into GUIs 11/20/15 -Thanksgiving Update! -Added three SPECIAL Thanksgiving weapon skins (First three high-tier crate purchases will grant you each unique skin) -Added thankful pilgrims 11/18/15 -Fixed failure to join game (floating camera) 11/1/2015 -Changed maps to fall colors -Disabled ability to earn Halloween weapon skins 10/26/15 -Fixed spectate option in VIP servers -Fixed Orange and Black Halloween skin having a slightly incorrect shade of orange (If you currently have the skin you also received this change) 10/25/15 -Added item spawning GUI and Spectate option for VIP server owners! (Click "+" button in the bottom left of your screen - click "Private" to allow everyone in the server to spawn items too) -Fixed rare chance of receiving duplicate halloween skins -Replaced duplicate halloween skins with new high-tier skin 10/20/15 -Halloween Update! -Added three SPECIAL Halloween weapon skins (First three high-tier crate purchases will grant you each unique skin) -Added spookiness to all maps -Added spooky skeletons -Increased spawn rate of high tier crates -Fixed issue where halloween skins lose secondary color after deleting other skins -Fixed issue where guns would keep colors after applying a different skin -Fixed issue where multicolored skin would not show up on gun slot -Fixed issue where weapon skin would not reset after dropping guns -Reverted all skins with lost secondary colors to correct skin 10/3/15 -Fixed Muzzle flasshes failing to replicate 10/2/15 -Added two new songs to Lobby -Added Hardcore selection (Reborn map, players who purchased access to the old Hardcore place can play for free) 9/20/15 -Fixed helicopter crash sites spawning on top of objects -Attempted fix for footstep sounds occasionally failing to play 9/19/15 -Fixed "Advanced Navigation" failing to apply from character creator -Fixed Helicopter crash sites failing to spawn -Fixed crashing on death -Fixed crashing on exiting vehicles 9/16/15 -Added player counts to map selection screen for VIP servers -Fixed footstep sounds failing to play for other players -Fixed PPSH loot model having magazine 9/13/15 -Added ability to purchase VIP servers! (purchase and join VIP servers from the "servers" tab from Apoc's details page on the website) -Fixed vehicles killing players when sitting 8/31/15 -Attempted fix for getting stuck in vehicles after being destroyed -Fixed gamepasses occasionally failing to provide the specified item -Fixed windows on vehicles continuing to block shots after being destroyed 8/29/15 -Attempted fix for characters not appearing to be sitting in vehicles -Fixed an issue where selecting an empty hotbar slot wouldn't allow item interaction -Fixed guns/melee weapons floating in air after death -Fixed having to pay credits for hat, accessory, or hair color even if you had the gamepass -Fixed occasionally keeping loot after dying 8/28/15 Note: All playable versions of Apoc now all run the same code, any updates/patches made will affect Reborn, Reimagined, and Amend -Added Amend as a playable map (will continue to be updated with all other versions of Apoc) -Added all latest features and patches to Reimagined (will continue to be updated with all other versions of Apoc) -Added 11 new gamepasses and put four old passes back on sale -Added second page to skin inventory, 25 new slots available -Added gamepass store to character creator -Added ability to equip weapons while sprinting -Added ability to mute lobby music -Added ability to select empty Hotbar slot to deselect item/weapon -Added pop-up info when hovering over spawn enhancements in the character creator -Changed spawn button to be green -Removed ability to purchase credits (players can still use the credits they have on spawn enhancements) -Attempted fix for vehicles stuttering from the perspective of passengers -Attempted fix for jumping out of vehicles flinging player -Fixed Vitality perk occasionally damaging player when eating or using health item -Fixed players occasionally appearing invisible when leaving vehicles -Fixed an issue where skins weren't being shared between Reborn and Reimagined (extra skins were added to page 2, none were lost) -Fixed an issue where using too much C4 decreased performance of server -Fixed emergency vehicle lights only appearing for the driver -Fixed getting stuck on a black screen when spawning -Fixed weapons disappearing and breaking -Fixed helicopter crash sites only spawning loot on top of the helicopter 7/31/15 ---Reborn -Added simple weather system, rain, mist, and lightning -Added "health loss" indication fade when damage was taken -Added damage to players when vehicles explode -Slightly increased brightness at night -Decreased amount of bricks required to load when -Disabled equipping animations for weapons -Attempted fix for combat logging warnings occurring for innocent players -Attempted fix for being able to fire weapon without it equipped -Fixed combining ammo destroying magazines -Fixed campfire light not appearing for players -Fixed vehicles failing to drive 7/10/15 ---Lobby Updated follow settings to allow players to "join game" from friend profiles and follow 7/6/15 ---Reborn/Reimagined -Fixed crashing after death